


silence

by Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual



Category: aviators (musician)
Genre: Death, F/M, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual/pseuds/Weeb_Who_Is_Bisexual
Summary: This is based on the album Aeterno by Aviators.





	silence

The end of the world. Everything will go down in flames and I can’t do anything about that. War destroyed our planet and now nothing left. It’s been months since a nuclear bomb obliterated Asia but here in America we still feel the consequences. Earthquakes became more frequent and volcanos erupt every week or so. We don’t even see the sun anymore because dust and ash cover the sky. And since there is no sun the crops won’t grow and clean water becomes more and more difficult to find. We only have food and water for a week or so if the earth doesn’t break apart before that. Our shelter is just an old bunker and we sleep on the floor. But there is nothing better. Every building in our city got destroyed. 

Only me and her remain. We haven’t seen any other people in what feels like forever. I’m happy she’s with me. Without her, I wouldn’t have the strength to carry on through this wasteland. We do whatever we can to survive, but I see that we’re getting tired. It becomes difficult to fall asleep at night. Sometimes I wake up afraid, thinking about what will happen tomorrow. Thinking it may be my last day on this earth. She’s also scared. She told me about her nightmares. She dreams about the past, the war. Even though we know the war came to an end and humanity was wiped out almost completely. She’s still scared the shooting will start again.

Every day is getting colder. Maybe because it’s almost winter. He’s out again, searching for whatever we can use to make it warmer. Some covers or even extra clothing. I haven’t changed clothes in months now. I hope he comes back soon, I hate to be alone. When that happens I start thinking about the past, before the war happened. I also think about him. I wish I could have a long and happy life with him. But that won’t happen. Reality is not like that. Sometimes it feels like the world wants people to be unhappy. Or maybe you just need to find your own happiness. Is something like that even possible in this hell?

Sometimes I hear ghastly sounds. I don’t know if she hears them too, or if this is just a product of my imagination. Maybe I am being haunted by the ghosts of people that died in the war. Maybe they weren’t able to move on. Will I be able to move on? Is there even anything left after death? Well, the earth certainly will not be left. Destruction comes closer every day. Maybe I will find happiness after death because happiness isn’t left here. But I can’t leave her here alone. She tries desperately to keep on living, I can’t just give up. I’ll keep on fighting for her. I would do anything for her. Even if it would cost my life.

After all this time, I feel like the darkness that covers the sky has also taken a place in my heart. I don’t really remember what the warmth of the sun feels like anymore. It feels like the past was just a dream. Something you only vaguely remember and becomes more and more difficult to recall the more time passes. He is my only light inside this dark fog. A beacon that shines brightly in the night. But I see his strength fade day by day. My fading light is at its end and I am too. The past is just the past and the future doesn’t exist. So what do I do then?

We have no food left. We’ll need to use the last of our energy to keep searching for something, for hope? These unforgiving months have left us without anything except questions. Are we the only people left here? What will happen to the earth when we’re gone? Was all that spilled blood worth it? Was the war really needed? Why can’t we all get along? Why does life have to be so difficult?

We found a small shelter. We didn’t find food, nor water, and definitely no hope to keep on living. What we did find were weapons. Two small guns, two bullets are enough. It’s the end of the world and the end of our lives. Maybe our blood will be the last to be spilled. Wouldn’t that be great? No more war, no more conflict. 

Only silence left.

Only silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website.  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
